<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Run-In by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646457">Rooftop Run-In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond'>lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idol House [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, NicoMaki, Social Media, Terrace House - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikino Maki's debut on Idol House draws attention and Nico finds herself having to rescue Rin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idol House [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Run-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year ago. Only a year ago, Yazawa Nico was doing her final tour of Otonokizaka High in her uniform, a freshly graduated, triumphant, Love Live champion member of  𝝁’s, the Number One Idol group in every universe, her friends and fellow champions gathered around on this rooftop. Strange to be back here, not in uniform, on this rooftop, a mic in her hand, smiling at a camera and her small crew as she did a quick recap of 𝝁’s highlights for a piece on how Idol House began. </p><p>Nico had partly chosen Otonokizaka for this segment so she could sneak a visit with her fiancée, composer and second year student Nishikino Maki into her busy schedule. Right now everyone was in class, and Nico could focus on her job, so when the door to the roof banged open and a familiar ginger blur raced through, the surprise left Nico no time to brace herself before Hoshizora Rin tacklehugged her in a desperate panic.</p><p>“Nico Nico Nico, you’ve got to save me from Maki!”</p><p>“Why?” Nico and Hanayo both had a strict non intervention in Rin and Maki tussling policy.</p><p>“Kayochin made me take her phone.” Rin was panting.</p><p>“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Rin crouched, watching the door warily. Green eyes wide with worry, she held Maki’s phone out to Nico.</p><p>Why did Rin have Maki’s phone? It buzzed, as did Nico’s, and Nico had a flash of the media alerts she’d been getting since dawn after last night’s airing of Maki’s first appearance in the Idol House, the temperamental redhead spending a couple of hours glaring at aspiring idol Kawano Aki while they both waited for Nico, who Kawano had recently announced an attraction to. </p><p>“Oh.” Nico groaned.</p><p>“Maki’s furious. She won’t stop reading them. We don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Gimme the phone.”  Nico ordered.</p><p>Rin handed it over, still watching the door.</p><p>“Is she following you?”<br/>
<br/>
As Rin nodded, there was a roar Nico recognized rising from the stairs, “RIN!”</p><p>Nico pocketed Maki’s phone, gave RIn’s head a brief pat, hissed “Be sneaky,” and turned to the production assistant who’d been shadowing her, “I’m going to need five minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll let the producer know.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Maki rushed onto the roof as Rin ducked out the door. Nico bounced up, her brightest smile as she went into her signature routine, “Nico Nico Ni! Nico is always glad to see her number one fan.”</p><p>“Not now, Nico-chan,” Maki snarled, refusing to step into Nico’s waiting arms. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Maki.” Nico’s voice dropped half an octave.<br/>
<br/>
Maki recognized the seriousness of that tone and grumped, “This is my business.”<br/>
<br/>
“Our business.”</p><p>“Rin can’t just steal…”</p><p>“Nico knows this isn’t about Rin.” </p><p>Maki was pacing, nostrils flared, amethyst eyes flaming, Nico still wasn’t used to Maki in a red second year tie, even after nearly a year. “You’ve seen them, right? All the comments? BELOVED Idol Nico Ni stolen by selfish spoiled heiress? Has Nico Ni’s career been ruined by her rude clingy girlfriend? Cute Idol Terrified Of Crush’s Cruel GF?”</p><p>Not much imagination in the initial attacks and Nico was surprised to find herself out of the hot zone, with most aimed at Maki. Yes, Nico was sympathetic, but Maki had handled this poorly so Nico just shrugged, “Nico warned you.”</p><p>They were not having THAT discussion again, Maki decided. “When are you moving out?” </p><p>“Not soon enough. And we have to get the audience to know you.” Then they’ll like you better than Aki, and realize Nico couldn’t help falling in love, Nico thought to herself as she switched to soothing mode.</p><p>“I don’t care what they think.” Maki crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Then stop looking at social media.” Nico couldn’t keep her voice from squeaking with frustration.</p><p>Maki, of course, ignored Nico’s useful suggestion, as she’d ignored Nico’s steer clear of Idol House cameras suggestion.  Nico had studied Maki’s blushes and this one was a pure 50-50 combo of rage and embarrassment, “And then what that...comedian said…”<br/>
<br/>
Nico chuckled as Maki referred to the most outspoken of the 5 studio commentators, comic actor Okada Daiki, “He hates 𝝁’s. He was never going to say anything nice about either of us. Of course, he’s going to make up terrible things about you as a performer. None of them are true, You’re an amazing singer and dance well enough to keep up with Nico when you practice. Okada-san is just being rude; it’s his brand.</p><p>“Why did you even hire him?”</p><p>Nico’s pose relaxed as Maki seemed calmer, “Nico has never been afraid of criticism.”<br/>
<br/>
Maki refused not to be in the mood for a fight, and remembering Nico’s days harassing Honoka fueled her discontent so she snapped a reply, “No, you were too good at giving it.” </p><p>Nico was now directly in front of Maki, her palms on Maki’s cheeks, her fingers sneaking into Maki’s hair, pulling Maki closer, deciding not to play fair at all. But Maki wanted to be angry right now, not tempted into a temporary oblivion of bliss. But it had been too many days since the scent of Nico’s shampoo had been an invitation to giggle through soft, tickling hair. Nico’s eyes were lustrous, illuminated by a fierce spirit, their depths highlighted by eyeliner, their ruby glint by rose gold eyeshadow, and Nico’s lips…</p><p>The next thing Maki was aware of was a deep voice announcing, “We have to continue Yazawa-san.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course,” Nico stepped back, winking before she whirled into full professional mode, “See you tonight, Maki-chan.”</p><p>Maki nodded, once again knocked sideways by Nico-charm. As she reached for a twirl of hair and Nico bounced behind a windscreen, Maki realized her deviously darling fiancée had kept Maki’s cellphone.</p><p>“Nishikino-san?” The production assistant appeared at Maki’s elbow.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yazawa-san suggests you wait for her in the Idol Study Club room. There’s a Switch in her bag and she says you'd better practice Smash Brothers so she doesn’t beat you so easily next time.”</p><p>Maki snorted. If Nico-chan thought she was going to keep winning like this at everything, Maki was certainly ready to prove her wrong. Maybe Rin was up for a few practice rounds. Maki needed some new moves. Nico was obviously too familiar with her current ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is back. I was wondering what to write for Maki's birthday, realized I'd started the Idol House series last year as her birthday present, and that there are still Idol House stories to tell. </p><p>I've also been working on Apocalypse Midnight Dance Party, Tiger By The Tail, and Can't Get Started chapters right now and trying to figure out the flow of quarantine time. Pandemic Spring is a strange thing. Please take care.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>